


Pay it Forward

by iPlaySports



Category: Glee
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Intimate Situtations, Kurt isn't a prude, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports
Summary: Noah gives the best massages. Kurt likes to receive massages. They both are in denial. (I still suck at summaries, please read.)
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Pay it Forward

**Author's Note:**

> I had a massage the other day and it reminded my of the physical therapy i had to do for a back injury. I think massages are romantic dont @ me.

“Did you know Don Cheadle only agreed to appear in this if he got to fight Jackie?” Noah asks, interrupting the movie for the 23758028th time much to his viewing partner's annoyance. 

“No, I didn’t know that.” Kurt responds, rolling his eyes, “Why would I know that when I literally heard of these movies like 3 _days_ ago?” 

\--

Kurt and Noah have formed an unlikely friendship over the past few months. It started with Kurt joining Finn and Noah on their bro-hang outs. Which mostly was just Noah and Finn playing _Halo_ on Kurt’s massive 50” TV in his room and Kurt reading the latest Vogue edition on the loveseat. 

Until Noah discovered Kurt’s (not so secret) _Mario Kart_ collection. _Halo_ was tossed out in favor of Toad and Rainbow Roads. Then, Finn started bailing because Rachel decided they needed more “couple” time. The first few times Noah just went back home with a “catch you later”. Except for one day when Kurt was feeling a little more bold than usual and invited him to play with him instead.

Since then, the boys have found that they have a lot in common and very similar personalities. Of course, that's only after you get through the Kurt and Noah’s ice prince and badass personas, respectively. They learn that they are both caring people, who will do anything to keep their families safe. They learn that they share very similar senses of humor and weaknesses for very bad food. They also have been keeping two very similar secrets from each other, but more on that later.

Soon enough, once a week video game nights turned into 4-5 times a week video game nights. Then, Kurt made the mistake of talking about movies while playing and let it slip that he’s never seen a full action movie. Apparently, that was a personal offense against the taller boy because the next day Noah turned up with every single Rush Hour and Die Hard movie and a very determined look on his face.

Now here we are a week later, Die Hard and Rush Hour 1 completed. However, their journey is far from over because Noah has also decided that Kurt should be educated on the superhero world as well (Of which Kurt is already acquainted with, but who is he to burst his friend's bubble).

_So, TL;DR Kurt and Noah are besties who watch movies and stuff. Oh, and they are both in denial of the insane tension building between them, due in part to the feelings they both harbor to each other. They are currently watching Rush Hour 2._

\--

“Which is a crime in itself?” Noah replies, looking over at the shorter boy with a very serious expression on his face. 

Biting back a laugh, Kurt responds, with an equally serious expression. “I’m not gonna apologize for not seeing yet another high-action fighting movie.”

“Well, then you are not getting that back rub you asked me for,” Noah smirks knowingly.

\--

It’s not like common knowledge or anything but Noah’s mom is a Physical Therapy nurse. So, she, naturally, gives the BEST massages and lucky for Kurt, she also taught Noah a thing or two. Noah gives better massages than the place across from the roller rink (which had the best in town, pre- Noah) in Kurt’s professional opinion. And Noah knows Kurt loves his massages, so he uses it to his advantage as frequently as possible. 

\--

This is why it catches the McKinley jock off guard when Kurt responds with an even-tempered, “okay”. 

Noah whirls around with an incredulous expression, but as soon as he notices Kurt avoiding his eyes and the slight blush in his cheeks he knows that it’s just a front. So, he patiently waits for Kurt to break with a smirk on his face. 

_And in 3, 2, 1..._

“Okay. Fine. You win. Noah, please. I've been so stressed all week. Between Rachel and Mr. Shue, I might completely seize up and die.” Kurt begs, already moving toward his queen-sized bed unbuttoning his overshirt. 

“If you insist.” Noah sighs playfully, “You know, I would've done it anyway.” 

“Yeah,” Kurt replies while removing his undershirt in one swift motion. “but I know you love it when I beg for it,” he adds with a salacious wink.

“Uh…y- yeah,” Noah stutters, swallowing with a suddenly dry mouth, “I mean... Nevermind. I would've done it out of the kindness of my heart.” The taller boy now regrets ever agreeing to do this; he prays to the sexually active gods that he can get through this massage without creaming his pants.

For Noah, it's a common occurrence to leave these almost weekly sessions with an extreme case of hard-on-itis. It’s not even his fault. Kurt has practically given him a strip show before every session, ever since Noah recommended that skin in skin contact would enhance the experience. Plus, the countertenor, (in Noah professional opinion) has one of the best asses in Lima; Cheerios and MILF’s included. 

But, on the bright side, their intimate actions leave Noah closely acquainted with Kurt's upper body. Namely, his sweet, sweet, sensitive spots. Oh, _ya know_ , those spots that make Kurt absolute putty in his hands. 

Like that spot right in between his shoulder blades. 

The spot right…

“Ha kindness sure-” Kurt quips, before cutting himself off with, “Mhmmm oh my god. Your hands are like magic.” 

_There._

“I know,” Noah responds in almost a whisper, before continuing his normal routine along Kurt’s back.

For the next 15 minutes, the only sounds that can be heard in the quiet of Kurt’s bedroom are the smaller boys' quiet moans and sighs of content.

And if both boys enjoyed it more than the other thinks they did? Don’t worry about it.

\--

“Ya know, I should really pay these things forward,” Kurt states after Noah finishes, draping his overshirt over his shoulders. Not even bothering to button it back up. And _screw it all_ if it’s not the hottest thing Noah has seen. Pure, alabaster skin contrasting perfectly with the dark blue shirt. Full, perfect lips worried red due to Kurt’s fruitless attempts to muffle his moans during the massage. _Get it together, Puckerman_.

“What do you mean?” Noah asks trying to recover quickly, praying Kurt didn’t notice his blatant ogling, “you’re like… the most pay forwardy person I know.”

“How eloquent, Noah, honestly, that’s amazing,” Kurt snarks, “‘Pay forwardy’ that's a new one. You never fail to astound me with your enhanced vocabulary.” Kurt finishes, with a sarcastic eye roll. 

“Shut up.” Noah responds with an eye roll of his own, “Not all of us-”

“Make me.” 

_Don’t read into it. Don’t read into it. Don’t read into it_. “Haha…” But then the McKinley jock notices the simply lecherous look on the pale boy's face. Oh. Noah stutters out a quick “Are- are you sure?” already moving back towards the bed.

“If I wasn’t sure,” Kurt begins with a significant look, “do you really think I'd still have my shirt off? Knowing how cold my room is?” 

Then, Noah moves to hover slightly over Kurt. Glasz looked into Hazel before fluttering closed upon the first soft caress of their lips against each other. As their lips move together, Kurt wonders why they waited _so long_ to do this when it feels _so good_. 

Both boys open their mouths slightly to take in each other and it's like a dam breaks. The floodgates open to months of reserved passion and something akin to electricity between the two boys. Suddenly, it’s all tongue, lips, moans, panting breaths, and _KurtandNoah_.

But, all good things must come to an end (and oxygen-deprivation is not fun). As they pulled away, Noah (the “sex shark” of Lima) looked decidedly bashful. Which made Kurt chuckle breathlessly.

“Was that... okay?” Nah asked, pulling away and looking anywhere but at the smaller boy beside him. 

“You know you worry too much?” Kurt says in lieu of a response. “I’ve wanted this forever. There’s literally no way you could've done anything wrong.” Kurt glances away. “I should be asking you that question, considering I'm the inexperienced one.” 

“It was perfect. You are perfect,” Noah admits, more to himself.

Kurt decided to ignore that comment, deciding it was way too early to have a conversation like that. “My dad doesn't get home for another 2 hours. Do you think we should do some more “ _paying it forward_?’” Kurt asks with a smirk.

“How long are you gonna tease me about that?” Noah asks, feigning curiosity.

“For as long as I can remember,” Kurt answers immediately before adding, “Just answer the question.”

“Definitely,” Noah responds, already moving toward Kurt.

_I guess I don’t mind paying it forward._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment! Prompts and Criticism are always welcome! :)


End file.
